T:RC, A Retelling
by Skittles Pie
Summary: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, but genderswapped main foursome (and Watanuki, Touyama, and Yukito). This really did just come out of me wanting kickass females and lesbians. Rated T for Kurogane's mouth '
1. The World of Beginnings

Two pairs of palms were pressed together, the owners separated by a thick pane of glass, both trapped inside an elaborate cylinder as the world crumbled around them. On one side was a boy dressed in flowing white and accented gold, strawberry-gold hair messy and green eyes wet as he looked at the girl on the other side of the glass. Her long brown ponytail was in disarray, bruises and scratches covering her exposed arms and face, clothes torn and brow furrowed in pain more than physical as she stared intensely back at the boy.

The boy cried quietly and the girl gritted her teeth, forcing back her own tears before she started pounding on the barrier, trying desperately to find a way through. They both watched in horror as the boy suddenly sprouted a large pair of wings and his side of the cylinder opened. The boy screamed for the girl, but the sound never carried through to her. She could only watch, stomach dropping and eyes wide as the boy was carried back by a strong gust of wind to his wings, hand still outstretched to her.

"Saku!"

* * *

**CLOW COUNTRY**

In the middle of the desert rose a majestic, tiered kingdom. There were sand bridges leading in and out of the kingdom, a large sloping sand structure curving over top of the kingdom like an ancient and graceful protector.

In the lowest level resided the majority of the kingdom's residents, populated by domed clay houses and tarped marketplaces. A caped figure with their hood up entered one of the smaller clay houses, setting their pack down on a table inside. They lowered their hood as they picked up a framed photo. It was of a smiling young man with glasses and a little girl who was sitting on his lap, grinning brightly.

"I'm back, otou-san."

The girl in the photo was no longer little, grown taller and beginning to fill out. Her hair, long and brown, was pulled up into a ponytail, face framed by thick bangs that brushed her forehead down to her shoulders. She took off her cloak, revealing her favorite outfit: a sleeveless black turtleneck and cargo pants tucked into boots.

"It is well said that all the ruins in this country are buried under the sand." The girl murmured to the photo, a soft smile on her face. "It was as you thought. The excavations of the ruins in the west have already advanced well—" she paused as someone knocked on her door. She set her photo down, opening the door and peeking to see who was outside. "Yes?"

"Xiaolian!"

Arms were thrown around her and Xiaolian suddenly had an armful of a happy prince. The hurtled weight threw Xiaolian off-balance, and she and the prince both fell to the floor of her entryway. Xiaolian blushed, leaning back on her hands as the prince leaned forward into her space, unintentionally caging her with his arms.

She noted that he was wearing a crop top and harem pants-skirt combo, the sight making the heat intensify on her cheeks.

"You're back! How was the dig at the ruins? Did anybody get hurt? You didn't get a fever, did you? Did you eat well?" The prince fired off the questions, eyes wide and eager as he stared patiently at his best friend.

Xiaolian swallowed.

"Y–Yes, it was all fine, Your Highness."

Saku leaned in closer. "I told you to stop being so polite with me," he pouted.

"But, ouji-sama…" Xiaolian said weakly. She didn't want to break etiquette, and she and Saku had this argument every time she returned from a trip.

"I told you, my name is _Saku_." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Xiaolian was utterly charmed underneath her need to appease her friend. "Yes, Your Hi— Uh, u–um…" she stuttered.

Saku looked at her, brows furrowed and lip quivering. "_Saku!_" he repeated stubbornly.

Xiaolian's blush came back at full force and she bit her lip. "Sa–Sa–Saku…"

The prince was more than pleased, leaning back and smiling brightly, eyes crinkling. Then, he realized he was still sitting on Xiaolian. "Ah! I'm sorry! I must be heavy!" Saku quickly got off of Xiaolian, and both of them shared a moment of embarrassed quietness where they sat in front of each other.

"I'm really happy that you're home, Xiaolian." Saku finally whispered and the mood slipped into a peaceful one.

"Nice to be back." Xiaolian smiled before looking down, nervous. "You know, well…you know why I have returned."

"The rest of excavation team came to the castle to report on the status of the dig." Saku answered.

"Is it okay for you to be away from the castle?" Xiaolian questioned, brow furrowed.

"My onee-San is the Queen, so _she's_ the one that has to listen to reports. And I thought that if the search team was at the castle, then surely you would have returned too." Saku hopped onto his feet, looking pleased at his inference being correct.

Xiaolian gasped. "You came alone again?"

"Yup!" Saku affirmed and Xiaolian sighed, face palming, but it was mostly so she could hide her blush at the fact that Saku did all of this for her. "As usual, whenever I say that I'm going to see you, my sister always gets grumpy. But you're my precious childhood friend, right?" Saku said gently and Xiaolian was speechless at the sudden, intimate statement. Saku went over to Xiaolian's desk, picking up the photo of her and her father. "It's been seven years, huh? Since you and your father came to this country. I'm still surprised that an internationally famous archeologist like your father found interest in Clow's ruins."

Xiaolian smiled, remembering the day she had met Saku. Her father had put her in her best dress, hand gentle and reassuring on her back as Xiaolian had looked nervously at Saku, who was tiny and precious, smiling so kindly at her. She hadn't thought her life could change so much until that day.

"Clow Country must have gigantic ruins underground," Saku continued. "If we could uncover these ruins, then we would unlock the key to our country's past. Your father convinced the previous king, my father, of this. The desert is always dangerous, though, so the excavation took careful planning before it could begin."

Xiaolian smile turned softer, sadder. "He died in the middle of things, but in the end, he said he had lived a wonderful life. He was smiling until the end," she murmured.

"When your father died, I really wanted you to live in the castle with us!" Saku pouted. "Why didn't you?"

"Me, live in the castle? That's too weird!" Xiaolian laughed.

"No, it isn't, because we've been friends since we were kids!" Saku insisted.

"But I don't have any royal blood. Besides, I can make a living just by helping the excavation," Xiaolian pointed out.

"But…" Saku tugged on Xiaolian's shirt, sinking down to the ground in front of her again. "You're so busy that I hardly ever get to see you. I'm so lonely…" he said quietly. "Aren't you?"

Xiaolian looked down, blush matching Saku's. "Yes… but the excavation was my father's and it's my…" She trailed off, unable to finish the statement.

"I know," Saku said gently. "It's your dearest dream. I understand that! But, I still miss you when you're gone." He admitted. "In my bedroom at the palace, right before I go to sleep…" He placed his hands on Xiaolian's shoulders, trembling and warm. "I always think to myself, 'What's Xiaolian doing at this moment? Is she thinking about me?'"

"I _do_ think of you." Xiaolian smiled, placing a hand atop one of Saku's, hers calloused and rough as opposed to his soft one. "I also wonder 'What is Saku doing right now?'"

"Xiaolian, I…" Saku bit his lip, lowering his hands, one of them going to the back of his neck as he flushed deeply. "Um…I have something I need…to say to you."

Xiaolian blinked up at him. "Hm? What is it?"

"It's just, I think that…I…I lov―" Saku stuttered.

The loud booming of the castle's bells interrupted him and they both startled, but Saku was still shaking from the surprise as Xiaolian looked out the window.

"The castle bells. I guess it's already evening." Xiaolian realized before turning back to Saku. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…I'm fine, the bell just surprised me." Saku flushed, turning and placing a hand on his heart. "I feel like onee-chan was trying to interrupt me with that bell," he sighed.

Xiaolian tilted her head. "Interrupt you?"

Saku had already worked through all of the courage he had, and he didn't have the strength to explain. "The bell rang, so I have to get going." He said as he pulled his cloak on.

"I'll walk you home," Xiaolian offered.

"There's no need. Xiaolian, you must be tired. I'm old enough to walk home by myself," Saku reminded. "Besides, all of the people here are nice!"

"That's true," Xiaolian nodded. "I've traveled to many countries with my father, and this is the most peaceful country we've ever been to."

"Thank you," Saku smiled brightly. When he reached the door, he turned, flushing and making sure Xiaolian couldn't see his heated face. "Um…about earlier…I'll tell you what I wanted to say…next time," he promised.

"Ah? Well, okay." Xiaolian accepted, still confused about what Saku had been trying so hard to tell her.

"I'll definitely say it!" Saku said firmly. "Just wait! I will!" he vowed before running out.

Xiaolian watched him go, the prince being greeted by his townspeople.

"Your Highness, good evening!"

"Good evening!"

"You are terribly red," one of the market vendors told Saku.

"Oh, it's nothing." Saku insisted.

"Prince, would you like an apple?" Another vendor handed Saku one.

"Thank you, it looks delicious!" Saku accepted it graciously.

Xiaolian swallowed, heart heavy and stomach fluttering. "I shouldn't have these feelings… Right, father?" she said quietly. "Even if he's my childhood friend, he's still the prince…"

* * *

Back on the highest tier of Clow Country, Saku tip toed around, sneaking behind pillars and glancing around to make sure he was going unnoticed.

"I can see you! Sa-ku!"

Saku jolted, turning slowly and smiling nervously. "I…I'm home, Touyami-nee-sama." He greeted, doing his best to look innocent.

Touyami was reclined in a large round plush, regal curtains draping around it. She was clad in her usual robes of navy and silver, cropped hair emphasizing her strong bone structure that many coveted.

"You went to that hole-digging twerp's place," Touyami said knowingly.

Saku's bristled. "She is not a twerp! Her name is Xiaolian!" he said heatedly.

Touyami turned to the side, irritated. "That brat deserves to be called a twerp," she scoffed.

Saku got in her face, teeth grit and upset. "She isn't a brat! She lives by herself and does good work! You should respect her!" he insisted.

"It doesn't matter how good she is. A brat's a brat!" Touyami growled.

"That's not true!" Saku yelled.

Someone tutted at them, speaking in a quiet and clear tone. "How about we leave it at that, your highnesses?"

Saku and Touyami turned to see a tall woman with glasses and a kind smile. She was dressed in religious robes and had a long, pale ponytail woven with cloth.

"Yukiko-san!" Saku said in pleasant surprise. "You finished your priestess duties?" he asked.

"Yes, and since I heard the archeologists were coming to report about the progress of the excavation, I waited with the queen." Yukiko explained.

"Then onee-chan got selfish and skipped out, right?" Saku asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm not like you." Touyami smirked.

"What?!" Saku bristled.

"She listened to the whole report." Yukiko replied gently, getting Saku's attention back. "Right there on her throne."

"How much have they done?" Saku asked.

"The excavation has progressed a great deal." Yukiko answered, showing Saku the map.

"Does that mean it's almost finished?" Saku asked in excitement.

"Nah," Touyami said from by one of the large, glass-less windows overlooking the kingdom. Her gaze was far away. "The ruin is only just off the ground."

"What?" Saku said in shock.

"They found a passage underground," Yukiko said.

"I don't know how far it goes, but I told them to keep digging. Meaning…" Touyami smirked, "the excavation will keep going, and that brat will be so, so, so, _so_ busy!" She leered, making Saku clench his fists.

"It's okay!" Saku huffed, sticking his tongue out at Touyami. "Xiaolian, like her father, enjoys excavating. When she finds out that she has new work, she'll be thrilled." Saku said firmly before turning and running away.

"You shouldn't provoke Saku-kun so, your majesty." Yukiko frowned, brow creasing.

"Drop the formalities when we're alone, Yukiko." Touyami smiled at her friend.

"But…" Yukiko said unsurely.

"To the public, we maybe the Queen and High Priestess, but when the job is over, we're just old friends." Touyami reminded.

"Yes, ah, yeah…" Yukiko finally smiled.

Touyami leaned her head back, face serious. "That brat drives me _crazy_!"

"You love your brother so much," Yukiko smiled. "He's just so cute that you can't help yourself, can you?"

"Well, he is the only family I have left." Touyami pointed out. "If you think logically, the thought of him going out with a normal citizen is impossible, but…she _is_ the one, right?" Touyami looked down, troubled. "The one destined for him."

"Yes, Xiaolian-chan is his destined one. The _only_ one who can save him." Yukiko confirmed.

"Your predictions are never wrong, and that's why it _really _gets on my nerves." Touyami huffed.

"But," Yukiko began resignedly, "I saw a difficult situation is waiting for the two of them, adversity of the likes you've never seen." Touyami looked over at her, both women at unease. "…the prince has many strange powers. I can't say I understand them, but they are powers that will change the world, and those same powers will bring adversity."

"…it would be good if there was something we could do to help…" Touyami admitted.

"Yeah…" Yukiko sighed. "But, even if we can't do anything, the two of them will combine their strengths and fight."

"Yeah, but it's the the part about the 'two of them,' that I don't like," Touyami muttered.

"You're so whiny, Touyami." Yukiko teased and Touyami huffed again, cheeks staining red.

* * *

Saku plopped onto his bed. "Onee-chan! You're always so mean!" he huffed in frustration before sitting up. He walked over to his balcony, which overlooked the kingdom and the rising wings of the ruins the archeologists were excavating.

"It's pretty," Saku sighed. "There's still something down there," he hummed. "Xiaolian will probably be happy. Oh! I'm going to bring a lunch for her. Then, at least I can be with her then. I'll say it tomorrow." He decided, smiling. "Tell her that I _love_ her."

A sound, soft and resonating, hummed through the air and Saku perked.

"Huh? What's that sound?" he cupped his ear. "It's pretty…a relaxing sound." He closed his eyes. "Bells…? So clear… From the ruins?" he wondered. He didn't even notice that he had begun to float gently off the balcony. "…it's like it's calling me…"

Suddenly, he began to see fragments of things he had never seen before:

A large feudal castle.

A stone depiction of a huge pair of wings.

A floating castle surrounded by ice magic and wings.

A glass cylinder split into halves inside by an invisible pane.

A horrible insignia and the hint of a smirk.

Xiaolian kneeling, panicked and distressed, all cut up and bruised as she screamed.

Saku came to on the balcony, hand outstretched and feeling terribly unsettled.

"…just now…what was that?" He wondered, shaking. He remembered Xiaolian's fists, bleeding as she pounded on invisible glass. "Was…Was that Xiaolian?"

Saku looked back at the ruins, lost.

* * *

Xiaolian headed down the steps of the ruin to a chamber she hadn't seen yet, the sound of the other archeologists' chatter fading behind her. She reached the middle of the room, a large pair of wings depicted in the center of the floor.

The girl gasped. "What is this mark? It's not from this country's history. I've never seen it before either," she noted. She pulled out her book, looking through the different symbols and glyphs to see if any matched the wings. Despite the presence of her gloves, she went through individual pages easily thanks to years' of experience.

"Xiaolian!" Saku called from the top of the stairs and Xiaolian blinked in surprise before turning. Saku waved at her brightly.

"W–What?" Xiaolian questioned, taking Saku by the arm to help support him on the uneven steps. Saku settled his own hand on Xiaolian's wrist.

"I brought you some lunch. I asked outside and they said that you would be here," Saku replied.

"It's dangerous here," Xiaolian scolded. "The ground is unstable, and the stones might fall. The Queen will also worry…"

"It's okay," Saku assured. "Onee-chan is here too for an inspection of the site. This…" he looked down at the stone wings.

"This seems to be an underground road, but it dead ended here." Xiaolian explained as Saku went over to the stone marking. "It seems to be a very hard rock. We've tried everything, but we can't get beyond this."

"This…" Saku murmured, remembering, "I saw it yesterday…"

"What?" Xiaolian said in surprise.

Saku kneeled in the middle of the stone, and the moment his fingers splayed against the floor, the wings began to glow.

"What?!" Xiaolian exclaimed as the wings parted in half to reveal an opening.

Xiaolian covered her face with her arms as the light grew and debris started flying. She saw Saku start sinking into the opening and panicked.

"Saku!"

* * *

Outside, the ground began to shake and many were alarmed.

"What?!"

"An earthquake?"

"It's going to collapse! Be careful!"

Yukiko looked around, frowning. "No…this is not an earthquake." She said, grabbing Touyami by the arm. "Something happened underground!"

Suddenly, rifts began to open in the air, and people in dark uniforms and covered faces all wearing the same insignia came out, armed with wolverine claws. The suddenness of their appearance had many shocked, giving the uniformed invaders the opportunity to cut up anyone they come in contact with.

"Where are these people coming from?!" Touyami growled as she took out her broadsword.

* * *

Xiaolian ran through sectioned off corridors and down crumbling, narrowing pathways, until she found Saku in a chamber. The prince was floating in front of a pair of large black wings painted high on the wall.

"This is…!" Xiaolian gasped before seeing that Saku was still unresponsive. She started climbing the walls, calling out. "Saku! Saku!" she tried. Then, she saw something she couldn't have ever have expected. "What…?!"

A pair of glowing, ethereal wings had come out of Saku, enveloping him gently.

* * *

In a dark room lit only by the light of a large looking glass, an older man with slicked hair and a deep cleft chin sat, the insignia his men wore showing prominently on the front of his robes.

"The power to pass through space and time." He spoke, voice low and rich. "The wings, the _Tsubasa_, will point the way. And now, that power has been reborn."

* * *

The wall behind Saku had turned into liquid, reaching out and beginning to draw him in. Xiaolian took the chance and jumped forward, pulling Saku into her arms.

"Saku!" she cried and they both fell to the floor heavily. Xiaolian watched in horror as the wings Saku had begun to shake before flying apart in pieces out of the room. She watched them go before looking back at Saku, cradling his face as the room crumbled around them.

"Saku! Saku!" Xiaolian trembled. "He's getting colder!" she sucked in a breath. She drew Saku up, placing one of his arms around her shoulders and her own around his waist. "We have to get outside," she said urgently as the room started vibrating.

* * *

A young woman with dark curls and dead eyes wearing a dress and hair clip matching the man's insignia stared at the looking glass.

"It failed," she stated tonelessly.

She was the only woman wearing a short black dress, the six other women draped and seated around the man, Fei Wang Reed, donning long white gowns.

"Perhaps, this is just the beginning." Fei Wang pointed out. "And when it's all done, I will have a power that spans universes."

* * *

Xiaolian managed to make it back up to the surface, gasping when she saw the bodies bleeding out in the ground.

"What happened?" the archeologist breathed.

Touyami and Yukiko appeared next to her, the former bloodied and scratched heavily.

"You're late, brat. You better not have let Saku get hurt!" she snapped. The brave face faltered as she winced, losing balance.

"Queen!" Xiaolian said in shock. "Are you okay?"

Yukiko bent down, helping support Touyami. "There seems to have been poison on the opponents' swords." Yukiko grit her teeth, sweating and determined as she cradled Touyami. "I _won't_ let the Queen die." She turned, seeing Xiaolian cradling Saku, shaking and panicked.

"There were ruins under the ruins, and there—" Xiaolian tried to explain when Yukiko touched her forehead gently, magic glowing from her fingertips.

"I will read your memory," Yukiko said as she began. "The prince's feathers scattered, didn't they?" She asked.

"Yes!" Xiaolian replied.

There was a moment where Yukiko processed Xiaolian's memories. "Those feathers are the prince's memories," she said finally.

"Memories?" Xiaolian gasped in shock, dread forming in her stomach.

"The memories from the time he was born are now gone from him and…those scattered memories are no longer in this world…" Yukiko explained.

"What?" Xiaolian sucked in a breath.

"If there are no memories, the body is just an empty shell. Because of this…the prince…" Yukiko trailed off.

"Is there something that I can do?!" Xiaolian demanded, desperate. "Anything?!"

Yukiko looked down at Touyami, fist clenching before raising her arm and summoning an elegant staff.

"There will be no hesitation, I will take all responsibility." Yukiko stated. "I will send you to see someone in another world. Someone, who like me, carries the power of the moon." She waved her staff and a magic circle formed under Xiaolian and Saku, magic looping around them before beginning to swallow them like a viscous wave.

"Who is this person? What should I do?" Xiaolian cried out, realizing that she and Saku were about to be swept away.

"She is called the Space-Time Witch!" Yukiko answered, eyes shut. "You will tell her everything, and beg her to help the prince!"

Those were the last words Xiaolian heard before she and Saku were falling, falling, falling.

Xiaolian clutched Saku close to her, teeth grit and determined.

_Saku_.

They finally stopped falling, deposited gently onto the ground. It was raining, and they were suddenly in front of a tall, beautiful woman dressed in a flowing gown and longer silky locks. Despite the rain, the woman remained completely dry.

"Are you the Space-Time Witch?" Xiaolian asked, desperate.

"I have been called that." The older woman admitted in a low, somber voice.

"Please!" Xiaolian begged. "Help save Saku!"


	2. The Price of Memories

**JAPAN**

The moon was full and high in the sky, gleaming, as a lone figure cackled atop one of the rooftops of a grand feudal castle.

"Hahaha! Weak! _Weak_! You lot! Are you really assassins?!" The speaker was a young woman dressed in all black, hair in a topknot and sword bared. She was splashed with blood and none of it was her own. Around her lay bodies, bleeding out onto the roof tile. "Is there no one stronger than I?" The woman asked, grin sharp.

"Once again, you have disobeyed my orders, Kurogane."

Kurogane straightened, frowning.

"Princess," she muttered. She jumped rooftops, landing in front of the bridge that led to where her princess stood, a young girl with long dark locks and forlorn expression. A female ninja was crouched next to her. "I've gotten rid of all the disgraceful people who took over Shirasagi Castle. How can you have complaints about that?" she asked.

"My order was to not kill needlessly," Tomoyo reminded.

"To kill anyone who attacks is one of the ninja rules, Tomoyo-hime." Kurogane informed as she clomped over to the princess.

"I've never heard of that rule before," Tomoyo said and Kurogane scoffed.

"Aaah! Can't you just shut up!" the bloody ninja grumbled.

"Kurogane! How can you talk that way to the princess?" the ninja by Tomoyo gasped.

"It's fine, Souma." Tomoyo smiled at her. "With such a good, loyal ninja like Souma, why is there such a ninja like you, Kurogane?" She sighed, resting her palm on her jaw.

"There are good ninjas and bad ninjas," Kurogane smirked. "I want to be stronger than anyone else. That's why I fight. I don't care who lives or dies."

Tomoyo looked down, sad but resolute. "Is that so? There's no one as strong as you left in Japan. So…we have no other choice." She said, bringing her hands together to sign.

"Ah?" Kurogane grunted in confusion. The wind around her grew strong, magic swirling around her as a sign formed in front of Tomoyo. "What…What's happening?" she demanded.

The magic started wrapping around Kurogane, tying her down. "As they said in the olden days: a bad kid should be sent on a journey to better themselves." Tomoyo giggled.

"No one said that!" Kurogane howled.

"So now, I'll send you flying to another world." Tomoyo ignored her.

"I don't want to fly!" Kurogane growled, flailing against the magic.

"You will probably meet many new people. There, you will find the real meaning of strength." Tomoyo said serenely before she looked away, smiling through her tears. "For that, it's hard for us to part, but I will give you a sendoff."

"No, you're not sending me off! You're forcing me off!" Kurogane barked.

"Ahhh, yes, one more thing. You'll have a spell cast on you." Tomoyo said, the symbol she'd created with her magic shrinking down to the size of a palm. It flew over to Kurogane, seeping into her forehead.

"What's this?!" Kurogane demanded.

"A 'curse,' so you won't kill needlessly anymore." Tomoyo replied. "Each time you take a life, your strength will decrease, so be careful."

By this point, Kurogane was sinking into the floor as the magic dragged her down. "Don't kid around, Tomoyo!"

"Stop yelling at the princess!" Souma scolded.

"But," Tomoyo giggled, "if fate allows it, we'll meet again, Kurogane."

"You! I'll remember this!" Kurogane vowed, thrusting her sword up before she was gone.

There was a moment of silence before Souma looked over at Tomoyo. "Hime-sama…um… Kurogane is…" she trailed off.

"I sent her to _that person_. She will be fine," Tomoyo assured. "The journey…has begun."

* * *

**CELES**

A large castle floated in the sky, bottom as jagged and sharp as the icy wings that enveloped it. Inside the innermost chamber, a young woman with long blonde locks swam up to the surface from a central pool. She pulled herself out, dressed only from the waist down, hair falling over her chest to her waist. Long, winding tattoos were revealed across her back that went all the way to her front.

She knelt on the floor, grabbing her shirt and pulling it on. A young blonde girl with equally long hair watched her. She had an unusual set of ears, furry and large.

"Is the King sleeping?" the girl asked.

"Yes. There's no other way…" The woman said, pulling on her coat.

"What are you going to do now, Fai?" The girl questioned, worried.

"I can't stay in this country any longer," Fai said after a moment as she braided her long hair into an intricate plait. "No, not even in this world…" She amended after a moment, placing a gentle hand on the girl's head.

"This world?" the girl prompted.

"This dimension is what I'm trying to say," Fai smiled down at her.

"I don't really understand…" The girl said, lost.

"For _you_, Chii, that's alright." Fai assured, nuzzling her and Chii returned it gladly. "Oh," she realized, "there isn't much time left." She stood, pulling her coat on tighter and summoning her staff.

Chii murmured questioningly, floating in the air.

"I have to go or nothing will happen," Fai explained.

"Where to?" Chii asked.

"Far away," Fai said, "as far away as I can go." They looked down into the water, where a man lay at the bottom, dressed regally with long dark locks spread around him like a halo. "To a world with no Ashura."

They were both silent for a moment before Fai spoke again.

"I have a favor to ask if you."

"What?" Chii looked at her.

"If the king wakes up, tell me." Fai requested. "For that, may I change your appearance a bit?"

"Yes," Chii smiled gently, placing her hands on Fai's shoulders. "Because it's Fai who made Chii after all," she reminded.

Fai raised her staff, the crystal in the center glowing, and Chii melted into a mist of shimmering magic, seeping into the water and down to where Ashura slept.

"At least," Fai murmured with a pained smile as she looked down at him, "you'll have a good dream."

Fai began writing in the air with her staff, forming a circle of glyphs around her.

"Well, I'm going…" the woman smiled to herself as her magic started to envelop her, "to see the witch."

* * *

"This child's name is 'Saku' you say?" Yuuko questioned.

"Yes," Xiaolian said.

"Yours is?" Yuuko asked.

"I'm Xiaolian," she replied.

Yuuko leaned down, fingers brushing Saku's bangs. "This child has lost something very important to him, yes?"

"…yes," Xiaolian answered.

"And that something was scattered across various worlds," Yuuko continued. "If he continues to be like this, this child will die." She stated, causing Xiaolian grit her teeth, clutching Saku closer to her, helpless and frustrated. "Watanuki!" Yuuko called and a young girl hurried over, dark hair in pigtails and glasses wet with rain.

"Y–Yes?" the girl stammered.

"Go to the treasure room, there's something I need you to bring back." Yuuko ordered and Watanuki hurried away, flustered and unsure. Yuuko looked back at Xiaolian. "Do you wish to save this child?" she asked.

"Yes," Xiaolian replied immediately.

"There will be a price. Even so?" Yuuko informed.

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it." Xiaolian vowed.

Suddenly, there were dual high-pitched sounds that cut through the air and Xiaolian tensed.

Yuuko smiled mysteriously. "…they're coming."

Xiaolian held Saku closer, coiled tight. Beside her, twin spaces of reality warped with magic as Fai and Kurogane appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurogane demanded.

"Are you the witch of dimensions?" Fai questioned politely.

The two had spoken at the exact same time, and they looked at each other in surprise before Yuuko gestured to Kurogane.

"You first," the witch allowed.

Kurogane looked around at the skyscrapers surrounding the little area. "I'm Kurogane. But, where the hell are we?" She asked. "What are these buildings around us?"

"Japan," Yuuko replied.

"Well, I came from Japan." Kurogane said.

"A different one," Yuuko amended.

"I don't understand." Kurogane frowned, but Yuuko had already moved on.

"You?" the witch asked Fai.

Fai bowed deeply. "The witch of Celes. Fai D. Fluorite," she introduced herself.

"You do know where we are, right?" Yuuko questioned.

"Yes, a place where you grant wishes if a suitable price is paid." Fai nodded.

"That's correct," Yuuko confirmed. "Well then, since you are all here, that means you all want some sort of wish."

"I never want to return to where I'm from."

"I want to return to where I'm from."

Fai and Kurogane said in unison and Kurogane glared at Fai for their unintentional sync.

"That's a hard thing, for both of you." Yuuko paused. "No, for all _three_ of you." She corrected. "Those wishes you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough…" She said and Xiaolian looked at Saku, worried. "But, if you three pay together, it might barely be enough." Yuuko continued and Xiaolian looked up sharply, breath catching.

"What the hell are you talking about—" Kurogane began.

"Please be quiet, Kuro." Fai huffed with an exasperated smile.

"It's not Kuro—it's Kurogane!" the ninja yelled.

"You three all have the same wish." Yuuko began, gaining their full attention. "You, child, want to go to different worlds to collect this boy's memories." She said to Xiaolian. "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world." She said to Kurogane. "You want to go to worlds other than your own." She said to Fai. "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Each one of your wishes, I can't grant them. But if the three of you each combine your precious items into one payment, the three of you can go to different worlds together."

"Then, what do I have to give you?" Kurogane asked seriously.

"That sword," Yuuko replied.

"What?! I'll never hand over my silver dragon!" Kurogane bristled.

"Fine, then." Yuuko leered, poking Kurogane in the chest. "In exchange, you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television." She grinned.

"Eh? Poli? Tele?" Kurogane repeated in confusion.

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world," Yuuko purred.

"Bullshit!" Kurogane cried.

"It's true," Fai confirmed.

"Really?" Kurogane grimaced and Fai nodded cheerfully.

"What are you going to do?" Yuuko asked, but it was clear she already knew Kurogane's answer considering she was stretching her palm out.

Kurogane ground her teeth, sheathing her sword in anger. "Shit! When I'm free from this curse, I am coming back for it!" She vowed, thrusting the sword at Yuuko.

Yuuko accepted it, turning to Fai. "Your price is that tattoo…" she said.

Fai paused. "Will this staff not do?" she asked sheepishly.

"I said, the price is your _most_ valuable thing." Yuuko repeated and Fai's face fell before she smiled weakly.

"I guess I have no other choice then…" Fai murmured and her tattoo lifted off her skin and through her coat, floating in the air.

"And you?" Yuuko turned to Xiaolian. "What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

"Yes," Xiaolian said immediately.

"Your price has not yet been told and yet you will still give it to me?" Yuuko questioned.

"Yes," Xiaolian still didn't hesitate.

"I can only help you travel your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself," Yuuko informed.

"…fine," Xiaolian's gaze was unwavering.

"…good. You're prepared." Yuuko smiled. She turned as Watanuki ran out, carrying two small creatures, one white and one black. They were shaped like large eggs with long fluffy ears. "Here she comes."

"Eh? There's more of you?" Watanuki blinked in surprise before handing Yuuko the white one as two younger shop girls came over as well, taking hold of Kurogane's sword and Fai's tattoo.

"Its name is Mokona Modoki," Yuuko explained, "it will take you to different dimensions…"

The black Mokona waved cheerfully and Kurogane held out her palm. "Hey, you have an extra one, hand me that. I'll go home with this one."

"That's only for keeping in contact," Yuuko smirked. "All it can do is communicate with this Mokona. Mokona can take you to another dimension, but it can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck." She held Mokona out on her palm. "But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only destiny. You were destined to meet each other." After a moment, she looked to Xiaolian. "Xiaolian, your payment is…the relationship." She stated, and Xiaolian shivered, confused. "To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that boy. So, I'll take it."

"What does that mean?" Xiaolian asked shakily.

"Even if he gets all of his memories back, you will not have the same relationship with him as before." Yuuko explained gravely. "What is he to you?"

Xiaolian looked down at Saku, closing her eyes. "My childhood friend, the prince of my country, and someone who is very dear to me." She answered honestly.

"…I see." Yuuko said, somber. "But, if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all his memories back, the parts about you won't return. That's your price," she restated. Fai and Kurogane stared down at Xiaolian, knowing that this moment was important, more than they realized at the time. "Still?" Yuuko prompted.

Xiaolian clutched Saku, teeth grit and eyes alight with fierce determination. "…I'll go! I won't let Saku die!" she vowed.


	3. The Necessary Feather

"…Traveling between worlds will be tougher than you think," Yuuko explained to Xiaolian. "There are many worlds, for example. These women come from different worlds; you can tell by the clothing they wear. The worlds you came from are different. People that you know, people from past worlds, those people may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another." She continued and Xiaolian listened intently, memorizing everything. "There are worlds where the language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some worlds, they are full of criminals, lies, or wars. You have to keep living and passing through them while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered. That said, are you still determined to see it through?" Yuuko smiled knowingly at Xiaolian.

"…yes," Xiaolian nodded.

"Readiness and sincerity, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything. Qualities you are amply provided with. Well, then…" Yuuko held out Mokona. The small creature floated, magic whipping around it as a large pair of wings spilled forth from its back. "…please get going…" Yuuko sent them off.

Mokona opened its mouth, shooting a burst of magic at the four before they all disappeared.

Yuuko watched them go, noticing that the sky was finally clearing up.

"I wish you all the best of luck on your journey…"

* * *

Xiaolian was falling, but it was a gentle descent. She felt warm, safe, and all her thoughts were on Saku.

_Saku is my most precious person. He will always be so. Therefore, I'll never let him die, even if Saku forgets about me. Definitely!_ she vowed mentally.

"Saku!"

When Xiaolian opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Mokona leaning over her.

"Puu~ It looks like…" Mokona started.

"Sa…ku…" Xiaolian murmured, still confused.

"…she doesn't want to play with Mokona." The little creature whimpered. "Ah!" It cried as it was picked up off Xiaolian by Fai.

"So, you're awake?" Fai asked, smiling.

Xiaolian shot up. "Saku!" she cried before she realized that she was holding him tightly in her arms. She calmed, but bit her lip when everything came back to mind.

"I dried him since he got wet in the rain." Fai said, lifting the towel.

"Mokona helped!" Mokona chirped.

"Even while you were asleep, you didn't let go of him. You're, uh…" Fai smiled apologetically, not remembering the girl's name. Mokona bounces next to them, wheedling for attention they didn't give.

"I'm Xiaolian," the girl answered.

"My name is very long, so call me Fai." The blonde smiled before looking at Kurogane. "And, the kuro one over there, what's your name?"

"I am _not_ kuro!" Kurogane yelled, riled up. "I'm Kurogane!"

Fai leaned onto her palm, smiling lazily. "Kurogane, ne? Hey! Hey! Kuro-chan? Or Kuro-rin?"

"You bitch! What did you call me?!" Kurogane fumed. She recoiled when Mokona happily perched into her lap. "You! Don't get comfortable there!"

Xiaolian looked down at Saku, frowning. _The body, it's like ice… At this rate, before we even find any fragments of her memory, Saku will…_

Xiaolian jolted, squeaking loudly as Fai leaned down. The older woman was close enough that Xiaolian could feel her breath ruffle her bangs as the older woman reached behind the girl's waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurogane asked in exasperation.

Fai pulled out a feather, beautiful and white with a pinkish-brown design on it. "Isn't this a fragment of the memory? This child's…?" she recalled.

"Eh?" Xiaolian gasped in surprise.

"It got stuck to you. It's the only one," Fai said.

Xiaolian remembered the ruins and how Saku's wings had shattered. "The feathers were scattered at that time," she recalled. Fai let the feather go and it floated to Saku, sinking into his body. "This is a fragment of Saku's memory," Xiaolian realized. After a moment, she relaxed, relieved. "He's getting warm…"

"He would be dead by now if it weren't for the feather," Fai remarked.

"It was by chance that the feather stuck to my clothes…" Xiaolian murmured.

"There is no coincidence in this world," Fai intoned, and Kurogane and Xiaolian both looked at her in surprise. "Wasn't that what the witch said?" she smiled. "But, you must have caught the feather unconsciously to help that boy." Fai hummed and Xiaolian smiled unsurely, hopeful. "Well, I don't know if that's really true though…" Fai continued, and Kurogane and Xiaolian stared at her in exasperation. "So, how are we going to search for the feathers? A feather won't get caught on your clothes like this again, after all."

Mokona hopped up onto Xiaolian's knee. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Mokona knows!" it squealed excitedly.

"Eh?" Xiaolian looked at it questioningly.

"Just now, there was a strong wave from the feather. If it's close, Mokona will know. When there are waves, Mokona will become like…" Mokona's eyes opened wide as it patted its face, the sight somewhat horrifying, and it unsettled everyone in the room, "this!"

Fai smiled, patting Mokona as Kurogane leaned against the wall, trying to bring down her heart rate from the sudden terrifying sight provided by the tiny fluff ball. "It'll be great! If the feather gets close, Mokona will sense it." Fai beamed.

"Will you tell me when the feathers are close by?" Xiaolian requested, lifting Mokona gently.

"Leave it to me!" Mokona promised, patting its little chest.

Xiaolian smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

"Whether or not you get to search for the feathers is up to you, but this has nothing to do with me." Kurogane reminded, scowling. "I came here to return to my world. That is my only purpose. Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you. Don't expect me to help you.."

Xiaolian nodded, serious. "Yes. This is my problem. I'll do my best to not give you any trouble," she promised.

Kurogane blinked, taken aback.

Fai giggled, Mokona taking the chance to cling to her arm. "You're so serious, Xiaolian-chan." She said as the younger girl tilted her head in confusion, Kurogane looking away in embarrassment.

"And you?" Kurogane growled.

"Hm?" Fai hummed.

"Are you going to help the brat?" she bit out. Mokona slid off of Fai, hopping around.

"Hmmmm, I suppose so." Fai answered, smiling. "Returning to my world isn't my priority. I'll help as long as my life isn't threatened. Anyway, I've got nothing better to do."

By this point, Mokona was over on Kurogane's shoulder, chirping something at her while Fai smiled down at Xiaolian.

The door opened and a young couple walked in, both dark-haired and carrying some form of food or drink.

The man was the first to speak. "Yo! You woke up!" he grinned. "Don't be so alert! You came from Yuuko-san's place?" he asked.

"Yuuko-san?" Xiaolian tilted her head.

"The witch-nee-chan. The witch of dimensions or the Far East witch. She's called by lots of names," the man informed.

The woman walked over, handing Xiaolian a blanket. "Here," she offered.

"Ah! Thank you very much!" Xiaolian gently laid Saku down and placed the offered blanket on him.

"I am Arisugawa Sorata," the man introduced himself.

"I'm Arashi," the woman smiled.

"Just to let you know, she's my wife and the woman I love. I call her my 'honey.' People, engrave that in your minds." Sorata praised, blushing as he boasted. Arashi ignored him.

Arashi offered Xiaolian a hot drink, and the girl bowed deeply. "I'm Xiaolian."

"Haaa~ I'm married this honey! So lucky!" Sorata said blissfully before turning to Kurogane. "If you flirt with her, I will kill you!" He said cheerily before turning. "A rule is decreed! Rule, rule~" he sang.

"Why is it only me?!" Kurogane demanded.

Sorata turned. "But I _am_ serious!" He grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"I won't flirt!" Kurogane barked.

"Well," Sorata held out his palm and Mokona jumped up onto it. "First of all, did that witch-nee-chan give you this?" He pointed at Mokona.

"Mokona Modoki!" Mokona danced on his palm.

"That's long, can I call you Mokona?" Sorata asked.

"Okay! Sure!" it laughed.

"That blonde nee-chan over there seems okay. However, the truth is that kuro has no courtesy." Sorata murmured his suspicions to Mokona before turning back to the group. "This nee-chan has told me about the situation," he nodded to Fai. "For one thing, ladies, you're lucky."

"In what way?" Fai questions, smiling.

"Mokona can't choose the next world, right? So, it's a happy chance that this is the first world you arrived at, because…" Sorata walked over to the window before opening it.

It was night time, but the city was lit by thousands of lights, filled with billboards and high rises. A flowing river ran through the city all the way through a large tower that read Hanshin.

"This is the Republic of Hanshin," Sorata said proudly.


	4. The Power to Fight

"You are at the Republic of Hanshin, a very nice country. It's surrounded by sea, and sometimes typhoons come, but not earthquakes. We have nice relationships with foreign countries, and the economy is awesome!" Sorata's puppet boasted. "We have four seasons. Right now, it's autumn, so the rice is good. Mostly, we use flour for food, along with the sauce. For laws, we have the Constitution of Hanshin. We have no wars. For transportation: cars, bicycles, motorcycles, ships, trains, airplanes, and maybe a baby carriage also? Honey?" The Sorata puppet hinted to the Arashi puppet, who remained silent. "The island looks like a tiger, so many call it the country of the tiger. So, Hanshin has a lot of tiger stuff. Our currency is the 'koko', like one koko or one hundred thousand koko. By the way, our national flag also has the tiger mark. The baseball team also has the tiger mark. This year, the team has some really great prospects! Some of the best players in the world!"

"Yes, may I ask a question?" Fai raised her hand.

"Yes, Fai-chan?" Sorata used his puppet to point at the blonde.

"Does everybody in this country have an accent like you, Sorata-san?" Fai asked, Mokona perched on her shoulder.

"Aw, don't be so formal. You can call me Sora-chan," the man grinned. "The way I speak is unique, though. It's an older version of our language."

Xiaolian perked up, eyes gaining a curious and excited glimmer to them. "It was used in the old days?" she asked.

"Yeah, but nobody uses it nowadays. But I, as a history teacher, want to keep traditions." Sorata explained patiently.

Xiaolian was practically brimming with a thousand unanswered questions. "You're a history teacher?" she prompted. Mokona plopped from Fai's shoulder onto her head, but she didn't mind.

"Ah! Xiaolian-chan, you have an interest in history?" Sorata asked in excitement.

"Yes, before leaving my country, I participated in an archeological digs." Xiaolian explained.

"Then, I'd say we have something in common." Sorata said happily.

"One more question," Fai raised her hand with a smile. "Uh, where are we and whose room is this?" she asked.

"Good question!" Sorata laughed. "This is an available room in a hotel run by honey and I," he said lovingly as he patted Arashi's shoulders. "Ain't it great? A beautiful manager who is also a great cook!" He said before suddenly pointing at Kurogane, who'd been dozing by the wall. "Pay attention!" he ordered.

Kurogane jolted forward from an invisible force. Xiaolian immediately covered Saku's body with her own and Kurogane jumped up.

"What? I didn't sense anything!" Kurogane looked around for the source of the blow. "Did you throw something?!" she demanded to Sorata.

"If he did, the angle of shock would be different. It was from the top," Fai pointed out.

"What? I just used kudan." Sorata said, surprised that the travelers didn't realize.

"Kudan?" Fai, Kurogane, and Xiaolian all questioned at once.

"Oh, yeah!" Sorata exclaimed. "You ladies are from a different dimension, so you don't know about it." He wrote the word down on his board. "Everything in this world is haunted by a kudan. This is how you write it."

"Oh, I see." Kurogane said.

Fai laughed. "I can't read it."

"Mokona can read it!" Mokona giggled.

"My country doesn't use those symbols," Fai patted Mokona's head.

"Can you read it, Xiaolian?" Mokona asked.

"More or less," Xiaolian confirmed.

"Kurogane's and Xiaolian-chan's countries use kanji, but not Fai-chan's, but the spoken language is the same." Sorata noted.

"What is this kudan? You said it 'haunts'?" Kurogane questioned.

"Even if you are from another dimension, you will still have a kudan." Arashi explained, getting the three's attention. She sat next to Saku's bed, turning to Xiaolian. "Do you mind if I call him Saku-san?" she asked the girl.

"That's fine," Xiaolian nodded.

"You don't know where the fragments of Saku-san's memories could be. In that case, they could get into anybody's hands. You don't know if a conflict will arise from this," Arashi pointed out and Xiaolian gasped. She hadn't considered that. "Just before, you guys lost your powers to fight, right?" Arashi questioned.

"How did you know?" Fai asked while Kurogane stared at Arashi in suspicion.

"She used to be a priestess, she has a sixth sense." Sorata explained, and Xiaolian looked at Arashi in a new light. Maybe she had the same powers that Yukito did. "But, she retired because she married me." He smirked. "She looked so beautiful when she was a priestess~" he sighed and Arashi ignored him.

"I gave the witch of dimensions my powers," Fai admitted sheepishly.

Kurogane looked away, growling. "That bitch took my sword!"

Arashi stared at Xiaolian, who answered the unspoken question.

"I did not hand over any powers to her. I didn't have any magical powers or weapons to begin with," Xiaolian explained.

"Maybe you're lucky," Arashi smiled kindly at Xiaolian.

"Eh?" the girl tilted her head.

"Because in conflict, a kudan can be of help." Arashi explained.

"Kudans are for battles?" Xiaolian asked in surprise.

"What it is, and how to use it, that's something you have to see for yourself." Sorata smiled knowingly at them. "To understand what a kudan is, you have to see it with your own eyes. Now, I've pretty much explained everything to know about this country."

"Did you really?" Kurogane was skeptical.

"So, is Saku-kun's feather in this country?" Sorata asked Mokona, who was cupped in Xiaolian's palms.

"…yes," Mokona answered. "It's far away, but it's here."

"Let's look for the feather." Sorata nodded, smiling determinedly.

"Yes," Xiaolian nodded seriously.

Sorata looked up at Fai and Kurogane from where he was knelt next to Xiaolian. "Will you ladies join?" he asked.

"At least for now," Fai assented with a smile.

"If I said that I wanted to leave, would the white thing do it?" Kurogane grumped.

"Nope. Mokona stay in this country until the feather is found," Mokona answered immediately.

Kurogane didn't speak further, grumpily turning her head, but they knew that they had her participation.

Xiaolian smiled at Mokona, flushed with gratitude. "Thank you, Mokona." She said.

"Okay, I'll take care of you guys until you depart." Sorata decided as he rose and walked over to Arashi, taking her by the hand and causing the normally cool woman to blush faintly. "We are in Yuuko-san's debt. This is our hotel. You can stay here until you go to another world," he assured the group.

"Thank you very much!" Xiaolian said gratefully.

"It's already after midnight. Let's sleep. I'll show you the rooms. Fai-chan and Kurogane, you don't mind sharing a room, do you?" Sorata tacked on at the end.

"Not at all!" Fai grinned, Mokona on her shoulder.

"What?!" Kurogane exclaimed hotly.

Arashi smiled at Xiaolian. "You can use this room," she offered.

"Thank you," Xiaolian nodded.

"What about Saku-san?" Arashi asked.

"I want to stay by his side," Xiaolian requested.

"Very well, but you must at least get some sleep for yourself. You have no idea what could be await you in this country, so get some rest." Arashi advised.

Sorata turned, looking utterly dependable. "Honey and I will protect you here, so relax and sleep." He suggested.

Mokona hopped off over to Xiaolian. "Mokona will sleep with Xiaolian~"

"…okay." Xiaolian accepted, flushing a little.

* * *

Xiaolian found herself standing in a vast expanse of stars and blackness that seemed to have no end, she wouldn't even have been able to tell she was on a floor save for the reflection of herself.

_Where is this place?_ she wondered. Then, she sensed a presence forming nearby, a roaring of flames as a ball of fire appeared in front of her. _What's coming? Flames?_ she thought in confusion.

The fire formed a large fiery wolf that had a long horn protruding from its head.

_**I am the master of those who govern fire**_, Xiaolian heard it speak inside her head. _**I was waiting for a suitable subject for a very long time. Do you desire the power?**_ it asked.

_I do. _Xiaolian thought.

_**You may take me if you wish for power, but what will you do with it, girl?**_ The wolf asked her.

Xiaolian shut her eyes, conveying as much sincerity as she could. _I want to protect someone precious_, she answered.

The wolf approached her, and before she knew it, its claw was ripping through her chest. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, but it only felt hot.

_**I see a strong heart who wants to protect the beloved ones**_, the wolf murmured approvingly. _**You are the one I have searched for.**_

* * *

Xiaolian gasped as she came to, gripping Saku's hand in her own. She was in a cold sweat, but her chest was inexplicably throbbing. "It's…hot?" she gasped in confusion.


	5. The Moment of Awakening

**REPUBLIC OF HANSHIN**

"You three! There's no use in staying inside. If you want to find Saku-kun's feathers, why don't you go out and look around?" Sorata suggested.

Fai and Kurogane, being as tall as they were, ended up borrowing Sorata's clothes. Due to Fai's willowy height, the shirt was short in the hem and sleeves for her, and her belt was adjusted to the tightest setting. Whereas Kurogane filled out her own clothes much more due to her muscle. She had let down her usual topknot so that her hair fell past her waist. Fai had cooed in awe at it, forgoing her own usual plait in favor of letting her own hair loose to match.

"Alright," Fai smiled.

"Okay," Xiaolian nodded seriously.

Xiaolian, shorter than even Arashi, had ended up borrowing the latter's clothes. It was a simple collared blouse and, considering Arashi's preference of long skirts and Xiaolian's height, the girl had the skirt pulled up at her midriff so that it would reach her knees. Fai had ended up convincing her to let her hair down before she even knew it, so her hair was in a half-up and half-down style. Xiaolian couldn't remember the last time she'd worn her hair out of its usual ponytail except for sleeping.

"Ah! I have to leave now!" Sorata exclaimed when he looked at his watch. He turned to look down at Xiaolian. "If you walk around, I think you'll begin to figure out what all this kudan talk is about." He advised.

"Okay," Xiaolian nodded. She couldn't help but turn to look at the hotel again, toward the room where Saku was sleeping.

"Don't worry," Arashi got Xiaolian's attention. "I'll take care of Saku-san."

"Thank you," Xiaolian relaxed a little.

"Do we have to bring that white thing with us?" Kurogane grumbled, staring at Mokona.

"Mokona is not 'that white thing'! Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona squealed, jumping and flying toward Kurogane's face.

Fai giggled and tickled Mokona. "If Mokona is shiro, then this lady is kuro, right?"

"Bring Mokona with you," Sorata advised. "Otherwise, you won't know if a feather is nearby. Don't worry. No one will suspect Mokona. Things of these sorts are a normal sight around this town," he assured.

Xiaolian tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Right! Take this with you!" Sorata took out a pouch in the shape of a frog and placed it in Xiaolian's palms. "There's money inside. You three go and eat lunch together and make some friends! Well, you can eat wherever you like, but you'll never find a meal better than the ones my honey makes." He added.

"Why give it to the kid?" Kurogane demanded.

Sorata stuck his tongue out and gave them a bright thumbs-up. "Because she looks the most trustworthy!"

Xiaolian blushed, Fai smiled and laughed, and Kurogane's irate button was switched yet again.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

* * *

The trio plus Mokona traversed the streets of the Republic of Hanshin, in awe of the city and the sights it had to offer.

"It's crowded!" Fai whistled.

"So many people!" Mokona chirped.

"Tall buildings bunched along with small buildings…" Xiaolian noted, eyes wide and gaping a little at how impressive it all was.

"Has Xiaolian-chan ever seen this kind of scenery?" Fai asked.

"No," Xiaolian replied.

"And how about Kuro-tan?" Fai swiveled her head around, grinning.

"No! And why do you have to call me by weirder and weirder names?!" Kurogane bristled.

Around them, people giggled and murmured, staring at Mokona who was riding atop Xiaolian's head.

"You're being laughed at," Kurogane smirked.

"Mokona is very popular~" Mokona giggled, blushing.

"You wish!" Kurogane scoffed.

They passed a vendor who called out. "Welcome! Yo! Ladies, want to buy some apples?" he held out the red fruit and Xiaolian gasped.

"Huh?" Xiaolian blinked, leaning forward to inspect it. "This is an apple?"

"Apple? Of course it's an apple!" the vendor replied.

"Apples in Xiaolian-chan's world don't look like this?" Fai was curious, leaning down to be closer to her height.

"The shape is the same, but the color is more yellowish…" Xiaolian explained.

"That's a pear!" Kurogane said.

Xiaolian looked up at her. "No, no, pears are redder with a stalk on top…"

"That's a laki fruit—" Fai chirped.

"Hey!" the vendor cut in. "Do you want to buy any or not?"

"Yes!" Mokona decided excitedly.

"Eh?" Xiaolian had forgotten Mokona was still on her head.

* * *

"Apples taste good!" Fai praised as she finished her bite. They had stopped on a bridge, leaning against a railing overlooking the river below.

"Yeah," Xiaolian nodded.

"But, we really are from different worlds!" Fai laughed. "Oh, I haven't asked…" she realized, "how did you get to the dimensional witch's place? You said you don't know any magic."

"I was sent by the priestess in my country," Xiaolian explained as Mokona opened wide, still atop her head, and swallowed an apple whole.

"Ah! That priestess is really something! It's not easy to transport a single person, yet she managed to send two people to another dimension at the same time!" Fai praised before looking past Xiaolian. "How about Kuro-rin?" She asked, smiling blithely.

Kurogane grimaced. "Can you stop that?" she muttered before scowling. "I was forcefully sent by the princess of my country."

"Oh! You must have done something bad, so you were punished?" Fai giggled at Kurogane, and Mokona started dancing on Xiaolian's head singing, "punished~".

"You shut your mouth!" Kurogane hissed before biting out, "And what about you?"

"Me? I went there on my own," Fai replied simply and Kurogane double-taked.

"Then, you didn't have to ask the dimensional witch for help. You could've traveled between worlds by yourself," Kurogane accused.

"I can't," Fai smiled. "Even with all my power, I can only transport myself to another world once. The one who transported Xiaolian-chan and the one who transported Kuro-chin—"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"—both have very strong magical powers," Fai continued. "But, even if they used all of their power, I suppose they could only transport someone to another world once. That's why the priestess transported Xiaolian-chan to the dimensional witch." She explained and Xiaolian's eyes widened as she remembered the pained, but determined look Yukiko had thrown Touyami before sending them to Yuuko. "In order to get back all of Saku's feathers of memories, we have to travel to many different worlds. And the only one who has that power is the witch of dimensions," Fai finished.

Xiaolian looked down at her apple, face falling as she recalled something from long ago.

* * *

_flashback_

"Xiaolian." Little Saku called, prompting little Xiaolian to hurry out of her house to greet the boy who was carrying a basketful of apples. "The townspeople brought over some apples to the castle. I saved some for you," Saku handed Xiaolian the basket. "They heard that I liked apples," he blushed as he held one.

Xiaolian smiled at Saku, and Xiaolian's father watched with warmth at the scene.

"That's because all the people in this country like you a lot, ouji-sama." Xiaolian said kindly, and Saku flushed before letting out a happy giggle.

* * *

_end flashback_

"Saku…" Xiaolian looked down at her apple.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The trio all looked up sharply at the scream, seeing a group of men atop one of the roofs. They were all dressed in black shirts, light scarves, gloves, light pants, and goggles.

Below them, a group of people in jumpsuits were on defense.

"We'll get you this time for sure! This territory belongs to us!" one of the jumpsuits yelled.

A goggled man with the long ponytail smirked and simply thumbed down at them.

"They're fighting for territories again!" someone shouted.

"Ah! Cool!" Fai whistled as she placed a hand over her eyes to see more clearly.

"Don't be so cocky just because you have a high level kudan!" one of the jumpsuits barked.

_Kudan?_ Xiaolian gasped before she clutched at her chest, a sudden rush of heat thrumming under her skin. _It feels hot?_

The goggled gang jumped off the rooftop, and the trio watched in fascination as both gangs summoned strange creatures that immediately started firing off jets of light that created a wall upon meeting.

"Young people these days!" one of the crowd huffed.

"Stop it, you brats!" another yelled.

"It's them again," someone sighed.

"So, _that's_ a kudan?" Kurogane frowned.

"No wonder Mokona didn't scare anyone even though it can move around," Fai smiled.

Suddenly, one of the jumpsuits conjured a huge kudan, aiming for the leader of the goggles.

The leader only smirked, summoning a large manta ray that swirled up above him and sent huge jets of water flying directly at the enemy kudan. However, the jets of water washed the crowd as well and Xiaolian watched in horror as a boy tripped. Another boy in a tasseled hat and long robes tried to move the fallen boy, both watching in horror as a knocked-over billboard hurtled toward them.

"Watch out!" Xiaolian cried. She ran forward, ducking protectively over both boys.

People watched in fascination and awe as huge bursts of flame erupted from above Xiaolian, burning the billboard to ash as her wolf kudan formed over her.

The leader of the goggles looked down at Xiaolian in interest, lips curving.

"Hm…you seem to have a special kudan, don't you?"


	6. The Power of the Heart

Xiaolian looked up at the goggled gang leader, who stood on the tail of his manta ray kudan. Her own kudan was in front of her and the boys she saved, flames rising around them protectively.

"A kudan that manipulates fire," the goggled leader smirked. "I'm water and you're fire, this will be fun." He said before his manta ray shot a powerful jet of water at Xiaolian. The girl raised her arms wide, standing over the boys. The water met her shield of fire, dissipating into steam upon meeting. "I'm Asagi Shougo," the goggled leader introduced himself, "and you?"

"…Xiaolian," the archeologist replied cautiously.

"I like you now," Asagi began and Xiaolian didn't know why that statement made her heart pound, skin tingling in a way she couldn't identify as good or bad. All she knew was that she was definitely on edge.

"Shougo! The police are coming!" One of the goggled gang members called, but he and the rest of Asagi's gang were all grinning, excited by the prospect.

Asagi sighed. "Damn, this is bad timing." He turned to his gang. "You guys, separate!"

"Fowoo!" the gang cheered and followed as Asagi led them away.

"I can't wait until I see you again!" Asagi tossed over his shoulder at Xiaolian as they made their escape.

Xiaolian didn't have time to process it before her wolf kudan swirled, compressing itself into a stream of flames that sunk back inside her chest. She touched it in confusion.

"It went…inside me?" Xiaolian murmured in confusion.

"You were great!" Fai smiled, making Xiaolian startle as the older woman and Kurogane approached. "Was that all your doing?"

"That was also a kudan," Kurogane pointed out.

"I don't really know, but my body started to get hotter…" Xiaolian tried to explain before turning around, alarmed as she remembered why she'd jumped into danger in the first place. "Are you hurt?" she asked the boys she saved. The boy who tripped stared back at her tearily as the boy with the tasseled hat bowed to her. "Phew," she exhaled, "are you okay?"

The boy who nodded to her turned into a gust of magic that disappeared inside the teary boy, causing Xiaolian and Kurogane to double-take.

"What? He disappeared!" Xiaolian gasped.

"Oh!" Fai placed her fist in her palm. "That was also a kudan!"

"Anything is possible," Kurogane huffed in exasperation.

"Anyways, what happened to the kudan of ours?" Fai glanced around.

"Mokona!" Xiaolian gasped, swiveling around quickly to look for the white creature.

"Ah, it probably got stepped on somewhere around here. Like some sort of discarded pork bun." Kurogane scratched her head, not really bothered.

"No, I don't think so. Look!" Fai pointed to where a group of women had acquired their guide.

"So cute!" one cooed.

"Fluffy!" another praised.

"The sweetest thing!" another sighed happily.

"Mokona is popular~!" Mokona giggled.

Xiaolian hurried over, bowing apologetically before taking Mokona. The white creature jumped back onto her head and the girls squealed before taking their leave, Mokona waving goodbye to them.

"Where were you, Mokona?" Fai questioned.

"I was on top of Kurogane. Then, she threw me off." Mokona sniffled before jumping in realization atop Xiaolian's head. "And! Yeah! Mokona was like this!" Mokona opened its eyes wide like it promised to do in the presence of a feather. "But nobody noticed Mokona!"

"Saku's feather was nearby!" Xiaolian exclaimed, taking Mokona off her head and into her palms, cradling it gently as it spoke.

"It was there before, but Mokona doesn't feel it anymore." Mokona explained.

"Did you find out who has it?" Xiaolian asked urgently.

"I don't know," Mokona shook its head.

Xiaolian deflated, looking quite akin to a kicked puppy. "O–Oh…" she murmured.

Mokona looked down, ears flattening in dejection at the fact that it missed its chance and made Xiaolian sad.

"It's difficult to figure out who was there a few minutes ago, but the fact that we know someone nearby has it is good." Fai reasoned with a kind smile.

Xiaolian perked up, and so did Mokona. "If you find out anything new, tell me." Xiaolian requested and Mokona nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Mokona will try hard!" it promised.

Fai turned to Kurogane, smiling airily. "It's all Kuro-chin's fault that Mokona fell," she pointed at the taller woman.

"Why blame me? And I told you, don't call me that!" Kurogane growled.

"Um…excuse me!" the boy Xiaolian saved bowed to her. "Thank you so much for that situation! I'm Saitou Masayoshi, I want to do something to thank you." Masayoshi clenched his fist in determination.

"No, I didn't do anything." Xiaolian waved her hands humbly.

"But, but…" Masayoshi fretted.

"I want to eat lunch! At a good place!" Mokona chirped from atop Xiaolian's head.

"Eh?" Xiaolian blinked.

"Well?" Mokona prompted.

"Okay!" Masayoshi smiled excitedly.

* * *

They travelers and Mokona were seated at a booth where a tabletop grill frying four flat piles of food separated Fai and Kurogane, and Xiaolian and Masayoshi.

"This is…?" Xiaolian looked down in wonder as Fai smiled, Kurogane trying to figure out exactly what the food is.

"Well, okonomiyaki is my favorite dish…" Masayoshi explained quickly, fretting.

"This is called okonomiyaki!" Fai said in wonder.

"What?" Masayoshi tilted his head. "Okonomiyaki is the main food from Hanshin, so if you don't know, that means…" he trailed off before brightening. "Ah! You came from somewhere outside the country?" he asked.

Both Xiaolian and Kurogane were still staring down at the okonomiyaki, Mokona's ears flapping in excitement, so Fai answered.

"'Outside?' Well, you could say that." Fai said and Masayoshi tilted his head in confusion. "Do those people always fight over there?" she asked.

Masayoshi looked down, fiddling with his hands. "That was… They want to test their strength. They form teams and compete over who has the stronger kudan."

"Oh!" Fai placed her chin in her palms. "And the team that wins gets the rights for the property," she finished.

Xiaolian looked down, brow furrowing. "But if they fight in a roomy space like that, doesn't the fight trouble other people?" She pointed out.

"Yeah…" Fai hummed.

"That's because we're too crowded," Masayoshi tried to explain. "Um…there are bad teams, but there are also good teams. They watch for people not to get violent in the property, and fight the bad guys. It's like a police on their own."

"What about the team that came here?" Fai questioned.

"The one that had the hat is a bad guy!" Masayoshi said. "But the one with the goggles is different! When he fights the other teams, he only destroys a few buildings and the adults get mad, but he doesn't do anything else that's bad." He said excitedly, eyes sparkling. "Especially the leader, Shougo-san, has the best kudan. And he's big and strong, so he's everybody's role model!" Masayoshi finished before realizing that at some point he'd stood up, Xiaolian looking up at him curiously and Fai watching in amusement. Kurogane and Mokona were still intently focused on the okonomiyaki.

Masayoshi quickly sat back down. "I'm sorry!" he blushed heavily.

"So, you admire him," Fai said gently.

"Y–Yes!" Masayoshi nodded quickly before looking over at Xiaolian, smile tinted with a red blush of admiration. "But I also admire Xiaolian-chan."

"Huh?" Xiaolian blinked in surprise.

"Anybody with a special kudan is just amazing," Masayoshi chirped.

"Special level?" Xiaolian questioned as Fai looked on in interest.

"It's an especially high level for a kudan," Masayoshi explained. "The fourth level is the lowest, and moving up, there's the third level, second level, first level, and it goes upward. The top is the best, the special level," he said emphatically. "Having a level system was banned by countries a long time ago, but normal people still use it."

Kurogane was getting restless, wanting to do something about the okonomiyaki as Mokona hopped on her head in excitement.

"So, that leader has a really strong kudan." Fai prompted.

"Yes!" Masayoshi nodded. "Xiaolian-chan is the same. A strong kudan, the best kudan, only goes with people who are strong themselves." Masayoshi looked over at Xiaolian, who donned a look of surprise. "A kudan reflects upon a person's strength of mind, and I admire that." Masayoshi looked down, blushing in embarrassment. "Mine is the bottom, the fourth level." He admitted quietly.

"Masayoshi-kun…" Xiaolian murmured, unsure of what to say.

"But when did a kudan go with Xiaolian-chan?" Fai pointed out coyly.

"Oh, yeah!" Xiaolian blinked as Kurogane carefully tilted up the bottom of the okonomiyaki to check it. "I had a dream last night."

"Wait!" Someone cried and Kurogane startled, caught, as Mokona flew off her head.

The one who had barked at Kurogane turned out to be none other than Touyami, dressed in the restaurant uniform with Yukiko behind him, the pale-haired woman smiling.

Xiaolian gasped in shock. "Your Majesty! And the High Priestess?"


End file.
